


Przyjaźń zwana poświęceniem

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, II Generation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podejmowane przez nas decyzje zawsze wpływają na to jak później potoczy się nasze życie. Niestety czasami nie są one właściwe, czasami jesteśmy zbyt młodzi na to co stawia przed nami przyszłość. James Potter był dobrym przyjacielem, a przynajmniej uważał się za takiego. Za swoje poświęcenie zapłacił bardzo wysoką cenę. Decyzje, które podjął wyryły piętno na jego duszy. Piętno, którego nigdy nie będzie w stanie usunąć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaźń zwana poświęceniem

_''Znać dobrze swoich przyjaciół jest bardzo niebezpiecznie.''_   
_O. Wilde_

  
James Potter znał historię swojego dziadka, chociaż nigdy nie miał przyjemności poznać go osobiście. Wiedział, że przyjaźń jest inwestycją niezwykle niebezpieczną i niestabilną, o wyjątkowo źle rokującym kapitale. Otwierasz się, pozwalasz się drugiej osobie poznać i w zamian za to otrzymać możesz dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest zwrot kapitału, jaki zainwestowałeś; prognozy, które wydawały się niesprzyjające rozwojowi głębszej więzi zaczęły procentować. Jest jednak i druga strona medalu. Los może nie być dla ciebie łaskawy i wtedy twoja dłoń zostanie zignorowana, twoje serce zostanie złamane a jedyne, co ci pozostanie, to puste słowo i piekąca gardło gorycz nazywania kogoś przyjacielem.  
Ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, cały pokój wspólny wypełniał gwar rozmów i śmiechów. Za oknem padał deszcz. Zbierało się na burzę. Gryfoni świętowali zwycięstwo Puchonów, jakby było ich własnym. Po całym pomieszczeniu porozsiadały się grupki uczniów, którzy uśmiechali się do siebie i opowiadali o dzisiejszym meczu. Najbliżej kominka rozsiedli się Weaesleyowie i Potterowie. Rose i Albus z zapałem toczyli dysputę o nowej technice Puchonów, podczas gdy Hugo rozparł się w swoim fotelu i sięgnął po butelkę kremowego, stojącą na stoliku przed nim.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wreszcie im się udało! - Ekscytacja w głosie Rose była niemal zaraźliwa.  
\- Eddison wspominał przecież, że nie docenili przeciwnika - zauważył Hugo.  
\- Stary dobry Eddison - westchnął Albus z rozrzewnieniem. - Niewielu jest takich przyjaciół jak on.  
\- Przesadzasz - mruknął James.  
Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Był najstarszy z nich. Zawsze oszczędny w słowach i gestach. Poważny, o zielonych, sondujących oczach. Oczach, które widziały więcej, niż powinny, a które nigdy nie odbijały jego duszy.  
\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytał Al, pochylając się w stronę brata.  
James wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się w ogień. Płomienie lizały drewno, trawiły je, pozostawiając jedynie kupkę popiołu na samym spodzie paleniska.  
\- Zwycięstwo wciąż jednak pozostanie niesamowite biorąc pod uwagę z kim walczyli. Już przed meczem obstawiano zwycięstwo Krukonów - wtrąciła się Rose, przerywając powstałą, ciężką do zniesienia ciszę. Zielone oczy spojrzały na nią i wydawało jej się, że zamigotał w nich wesoły błysk, ale mógł to być jedynie refleks odbitego od tęczówek światła.  
\- Nie chodziło o to, z kim walczą, a raczej o to, że ich forma nie była najlepsza - wyjaśnił i puścił do niej oczko. - Nie przewidzieli jedynie, że Puchoni to Puchoni. Wzięli się za siebie i oto, co z tego wyszło.  
\- Maczałeś w tym palce! - Oskarżenie w głosie Rose całkowicie zgubiło się w rozbawieniu, jakie jednocześnie czuła.  
\- Rose, o co ty mnie podejrzewasz? Wyglądam na kogoś, kto pomagałby Puchonom? Zresztą, nie nadaję się na trenera, brak mi cierpliwości.  
Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.  
\- Rzeczywiście, nie nadajesz się, ale widocznie bardziej był im potrzebny wrzeszczący James Potter niż łagodny Eddie.  
Przez Pokój Wspólny przetoczyła się salwa śmiechu, która zwróciła na nich uwagę pozostałych uczniów. Butelki stuknęły w niemym toaście. Tak, to na pewno była przyjaźń. Czasami trudna, czasami bolesna, ale była nią i żadne z nich nie miało co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.  
Na razie....

  
***

  
  
Kochała zapach starych książek, szelest pożółkłych kartek i ich dotyk pod opuszkami palców. Ojciec zawsze śmiał się z niej i mówił, że jest podobna do mamy. Była, a z drugiej strony tak wiele ją od niej odróżniało. Była żywiołowa, otwarta, ufna i łatwowierna jak tato. Wierzyła w ludzi i przyjaźń. Często cierpiała z powodu swojej naiwności. Najbardziej zawiodła się na Scorpiusie Malfoyu, który pewnego dnia dosiadł się do jej stolika w bibliotece. Zaczęli rozmawiać i okazało się, że mają tak wiele tematów, które wymagają wspólnego omówienia. Mijały godziny, a oni całkowicie zapomnieli o świecie. Istniało tylko tu i teraz. Dosiadał się tak przez następnych kilka miesięcy. Rose czuła, jak wiele zaczyna uzależniać od tych spotkań. Tworzyła się między nimi więź, którą bała się nazwać czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią, o ile w ogóle można było ją jasno określić.  
Późną wiosną, kiedy siedząc pod drzewem obserwowali marszczoną przez wiatr taflę wody, ona myślała o nich, a on napawał się tym, że głupia owca wpadła w jego sidła. Było to prostsze, niż sądził. Wystarczyło być miłym. Mieć ciepłe i pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie. Scorpius Malfoy nie wierzył w przyjaźń, więcej, on wręcz uważał, że uczucia są dla słabych, a on przecież słaby nie był. Powszechnie wiadomo, że Ślizgoni nie przyjaźnią się dla samej idei przyjaźni. Ich znajomości to transakcje wiązane, gdzie obie strony czerpią maksymalne korzyści przy minimalnym wydatku energii. Była to pewnego rodzaju hipokryzja, ale w oczach młodego Malfoya Rose była tylko pionkiem w grze, której zasady znał tylko on, bo to on je ustalał.  
\- Scorp, kim my właściwie dla siebie jesteśmy? - zapytała dziewczyna, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
\- Jak to kim? Jesteś moją małą przyjaciółeczką. - Jego głos był pieszczotliwy, a dłoń przeczesująca jej włosy odbierała ochotę na dalsze pytania. Musiała jednak wiedzieć, gdyż chciała czegoś więcej niż tylko przyjaźni.  
\- A gdybym chciała zostać kimś więcej niż twoją małą przyjaciółeczką? - zapytała, starając się panować nad głosem, w którym pokłady nadziei były niemal namacalne.  
\- Stałabyś się kimś więcej. Stałabyś się moją małą kobietą - odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Rose pokraśniała i wtuliła się w Scorpiusa. Mężczyzna objął ją, opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy. Uśmiechnął się w przestrzeń. Intryga była prosta. Zaprzyjaźnić się, rozkochać, wykorzystać i zostawić. Dwa pierwsze punkty już zrealizował. Pora na punkt trzeci – wykorzystanie.

  
  
***

  
  
Siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym z poważnymi minami. Wisiał nad nimi temat, którego żadne z nich nie chciało poruszyć. Byli prawie w komplecie – brakowało tylko Rose. Nie pierwszy, i jak podejrzewali, nie ostatni raz. Ich mała przyjaciółka była tak zaabsorbowana swoją znajomością z młodym Malfoyem. Dla nich była to miłość, no, przynajmniej dla Rose na pewno. Dla siedzących w wierzy Gryfonów, którzy patrzyli na to z boku, jawną zabawą ze strony Ślizgona.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął James. Jako jedyny nie pił kremowego. Nawet nie dlatego, że nie miał na nie ochoty. Było to bardziej związane z tym, że kremowe kojarzyło mu się z chwilami spędzanymi wspólnie z jego przyjaciółmi, a teraz byli niekompletni, więc i napój nie smakował już tak samo.  
\- James, doszukujesz się igły w stogu siana – stwierdził wieczny optymista Al.  
\- A może to ty podchodzisz do wszystkiego zbyt beztrosko, co? - odparował ciemnowłosy.  
Al prychnął i pokazowo odwrócił się do brata plecami. Ten zbył ten gest wzruszeniem ramion.  
\- Ej, chłopaki, tylko bez kłótni i obrażania się, bardzo was proszę – mruknął Hugo.  
\- A czy my się kłócimy? - zapytał jeden.  
\- Albo obrażamy? - dodał drugi z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Hugo pokręcił głową w geście absolutnej rezygnacji i machnął na nich ręką.  
\- Tak w zasadzie to trochę za nią tęsknię – przyznał w końcu Al.  
Pozostała dwójka skinęła jedynie głowami. Zatopili się każde w swoich myślach. James zastanawiał się, jak porozmawiać z Rose i przekonać ją, że spotykanie się z Malfoyem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Al uśmiechał się do siebie i wyobrażał sobie, jak zostaje najlepszym szukającym, a Hugo... cóż, Hugo zasnął, uznając, że namyślał się i powiedział już wystarczająco wiele.

  
  
***

  
  
Dłoń uniosła się szybciej niż zdążył pomyśleć. Słowa opuściły usta jeszcze zanim umysł rozważył, czy warto im na to pozwolić. Przed jego oczami stała tylko Rose z zapłakaną twarzą i podartą bluzką. Wpatrywała się w niego, wzrokiem błagając, by go powstrzymał. Zrobił to. Zielony snop światła przeciął powietrze i pomknął w stronę zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Scorpius Malfoy padł martwy na podłogę. Jego wielkie, szeroko otwarte, wypełnione zdziwieniem i przerażeniem, niewidzące oczy wpatrywały się teraz w sufit. Rose krzyknęła. Dłoń Jamesa zadrżała. Różdżka upadła i potoczyła się w stronę ciała. Usłyszeli kroki rozbrzmiewające w opustoszałym korytarzu jak wystrzały. Dziewczyna klęknęła przy Malfoyu i zaczęła nim potrząsać.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne! Wstawaj! Malfoy, do cholery! - krzyczała, ale mężczyzna, a raczej to co z niego pozostał,o było tak samo martwe jak przed chwilą. U wylotu korytarza pojawiła się kobieta. Kroczyła w ich stronę szybko, ale dostojnie. Omiotła wzrokiem scenę – bladego Jamesa, histeryzującą Rose i ewidentnie martwego Malofya.  
\- Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co się tutaj stało? - zapytała.  
\- Zabiłem Scorpiusa Malfoya pani profesor – odpowiedział pustym głosem James.  
Minerwa McGonagall nie była nauczycielem od dziś i widziała niejedno. Uważała się za osobę uodpornioną. Nie potrafiła jednak wstrzymać pustego, pozbawionego wszelkich emocji spojrzenia swojego ucznia. Chłopak nie okazywał strachu ani dumy. Jego obecny stan można było porównać do ciała, które opuściła dusza.  
\- Panno Weasley, a co ty masz mi do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? - Kobieta zwróciła się do jedynego w zasadzie świadka zdarzenia. Rose nie była jednak w stanie mówić. Z czołem przyciśniętym do klatki piersiowej Malfoya łkała i raz po raz uderzała w nią pięścią. Minerwa westchnęła i skinęła na Jamesa.  
\- Pójdzie pan ze mną, panie Potter.  
Chłopak nie protestował. Wystudiowanymi jak u robota krokom, ruszył za profesorką w swoją ostatnią w życiu drogę korytarzami Hogwartu.

  
  
***

  
  
Przyjaźń popycha ludzi do najgorszych rzeczy. Wyzwala najbardziej pierwotne instynkty. W jej imię ludzie gotowi są już nie tylko poświęcać drobne sprawy, ale czasami samych siebie. Teraz jej wartość stała się na tyle duża, że zabójstwo jest tylko aktem, a życie kartą przetargową. Niezależnie jednak, ile razy człowiek przekonałby się, że inwestowanie w przyjaźń generuje jedynie straty, że trzeba być niezwykle odpornym na krzywdę i zbyt nawet pewnym siebie. Przyjaciel to ten, który przyjdzie i będzie prosił o twoją pomoc, a później, kiedy ty będziesz płacić za to, że się zgodziłeś, że byłeś po jego stronie, nawet nie pojawi się u twojego boku. Dokładnie takie myśli kłębiły się w głowie Harry'ego Pottera uczestniczącego w procesie swojego syna.  
\- Jamesa Pottera uznaje się winnym bezzasadnego zabicia Scorpiusa Malfoya. Mocą nadaną mi przez obecnego tutaj Ministra Magii skazuję się go na dożywocie w Azkabanie pod osobistym nadzorem dwóch Dementorów. Wyrok jest prawomocny i nieodwołalny.  
\- Mało! - krzyknął Draco ze swojego miejsca. - Żądam pocałunku.  
Harry westchnął, a prowadzący rozprawę mężczyzna stłumił irytację i spojrzał na rzucającego się arystokratę.  
\- Panie Malfoy, proszę się opanować, albo będzie pan zmuszony opuścić salę – ostrzegł go i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy ten usiadł z zaciśniętą szczęką.  
\- Sprawę przeciwko Jamesowi Potterowi ogłaszam za zamkniętą. Oskarżonego proszę wyprowadzić w asyście dwóch aurorów i w tempie natychmiastowym odtransportować do więzienia.  
Sala powoli zaczęła pustoszeć. Po jednej stronie drzwi stał Harry z Ginny. Kobieta przytulała się do jego ramienia i z przerażeniem patrzyła jak wyprowadzają jej syna. Z obawą zerkała również na swojego męża, którego wyrazu twarzy nie była w stanie odczytać.  
\- Harry – mruknęła, zwracając tym jego uwagę. Spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach. - Nie wyrzekniesz się go, prawda?  
\- Nie, Ginny. Mogę zastanawiać się, gdzie popełniliśmy błąd, ale to wciąż mój syn – pierworodny na dodatek. Nie potrafiłbym.  
Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy z widoczną ulgą i pokiwała głową. Teraz mogła spokojnie patrzeć, jak jej syn powoli odchodzi, by po chwili zniknąć jej z oczu. Uniosła głowę i spotkała się z iskrzącymi wściekłością, szarymi oczami Malfoya. Uśmiechnęła się, chociaż sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Po chwili i oni odeszli, tym samym korytarzem co ich syn, wychodząc na spotkanie szarej rzeczywistości.

  
  
***

  
  
Zakończenie siódmego roku. Wielka uroczystość, w trakcie której wkracza się w dorosłe życie. Rose czuła się aż nazbyt dorosła. Od chwili kiedy zobaczyła, jak jej przyjaciel zabija jej chłopaka, zrozumiała, że życie człowieka uzależnione jest od wielu innych istnień ludzkich. Odwróciła się od okna, przez które przez dłuższy czas wyglądała, i spojrzała na swojego brata i Albusa - swojego domniemanego przyjaciela – siedzących przy kominku przy partyjce szachów.  
\- Boję się – mruknęła, obejmując się ramionami.  
\- Czego? - zapytał Hugo, przesuwając wierzę i unosząc na nią wzrok.  
\- Odpowiedzialności - wyjaśniła dziewczyna.  
\- Trochę na to za późno – zauważył sucho Al. Był taki, od kiedy nie pojawiła się na procesie Jamesa, by powiedzieć, co widziała. Stchórzyła, uznała, że nie ma nic wartościowego do powiedzenia i ucieka. Wtedy jeszcze mogła powiedzieć, że nie odpowiada za nic. Rodzice nie naciskali na nią, wujek Harry nie miał jej za złe tego, że nie pamiętała, a może raczej nie chciała sobie przypomnieć, jaka była prawda i co się tam w ogóle wydarzyło.  
\- Al, ja.... - zaczęła.  
\- Tak wiem, już to mówiłaś – wszedł jej w słowo, przyglądając się, jak jego goniec ścina wieżę jego przeciwnika. - A ja wciąż będę ci powtarzał, że to był twój przyjaciel. Człowiek, którego znałaś. Mogłaś przewidzieć, jak się zachowa. James, mimo całego swojego dystansu do otoczenia, na pierwszym miejscu stawiał najbliższych i był w stanie poświęć dla nich bardzo wiele. Znałaś go, a mimo to nie przewidziałaś, że tak to się może skończyć.  
Dziewczyna skuliła się, słysząc ostre słowa chłopaka.  
\- Wiedzieć nie zawsze znaczy rozumieć – szepnęła.  
\- Taaa, coś na ten temat wiemy, prawda? - zaśmiał się i spiorunował ją wzrokiem. - Przyjaźń to bardzo niebezpieczna broń w rękach tego, kto nie wie, jak się nią posługiwać. Zapamiętaj to, nim odważysz się kogoś jeszcze nazwać przyjacielem. Taka rada na przyszłość, przyda ci się.  
Rose zarumieniła się mocno. Słowa zapiekły jak dobrze wymierzony policzek, a ona nie mogła się obrazić, bo Albus powiedział prawdę. Nie rozumiała do końca idei przyjaźni. To było takie powszechne słowo, podobnie jak miłość. Przyjaźnić się z kimś i kochać kogoś. Proste w słowach, a jakże skomplikowane w czynach.

  
  
***

  
  
Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny. Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, lata. W pojedynczej celi, której numeru nikt nie chciałby pamiętać, z podkurczonymi pod brodę kolanami siedział chłopiec, a właściwie już mężczyzna. Dla niego czas przestał mieć znaczenie, kiedy na ścianie zabrakło miejsca na kreski odmierzające kolejne dni. Stał się on jedynie pojęciem ciągnącej się nieskończoności. Na początku myślał wiele, z czasem jednak pojął, że myślenie nie pomaga, a jedynie szkodzi. Jego umysł zaczął się wyłączać, oczy przyzwyczajały się do tego, że czarny jest kolorowy. Miejscami ciemniejszy, jak w kątach celi, miejscami jaśniejszy, jak na środku.  
James Potter przestał być tym, kim był. Nie było już potrzeby, by istniał jako ta a nie inna osoba.  
Płacił najwyższą cenę, cenę bycia przyjacielem.


End file.
